United Solar System Alliance
The United Solar System Alliance, or USSA for short, is an organization created to protect those that fall under USSA protection and fill the empty void of space with their humanity. The USSA seems to be strongly familial in nature. Only married couples are allowed to be in command of USSA ships, and nepotism seems not only common, but encouraged. For instance, Gene Peeples has not only his wife and daughter under his command, but also mentions his nephew was his first mate. Because of Intergalactic Amendment Eight, the wording on who can command starships changed from the "wife" must be the XO of the ship to "spouse" must be XO. The USSA has an Academy located on Earth, sometimes known as Space Academy. USSA vessels are generally known as "starcrafts", and not "''spaceships". When the USSA goes to large-scale battle, it's known as a "Star War". Known USSA Officers USS Orsino and Olivia *Gene Peeples - Former Captain of both starcrafts. *Erica Peeples (Deceased) - Formerly USS Orsino and Olivia *XO Linda Bailey-Peeples (Deceased) - Formerly USS Orsino and Olivia *Ensign Lewis Bambrill - Formerly USS Orsino and Olivia, current location unknown *Olivia First Mate Sal (Gene Peeples' nephew and godson) (Deceased) *Olivia Engineer Mercer (Deceased) Sandy Manlius' Ship (Name unknown) *Captain Sandy Manlius *XO Glenn *Teleportman Chu *Former XO Antoinette Fontaine - Current location unknown after being frozen in carbonite. Her husband was the former captain before Manlius, and was killed by Jib Janeen. USS Indomitable *Captain Caiaphas Nevada *Commander Stacy Kerns-Nevada *First Mate Mr. Bell *Teleportman Kaward - Possibly related to Miles Kaward. *Rocketman Fitzgerald *Radarman Johnson *Communicationsman Hardy USSA Academy *Gene Peeples - Formerly USS Orsino and Olivia, currently at USSA Academy. *Superintendent Hammler *Cadet Joyce Alvarez Former USSA & Academy Personnel *Sparks Nevada *Mercy Laredo *Pemily Stallwark *Stony Roughen - Former ambassador to the MurderMen, attended academy with Sparks and Mercy. (Deceased) Starcrafts and Technology Known Starcraft Features *USSA Starcrafts are seemingly built to be comfortable for families. *The air ducts in USSA ships are outfitted with defenses to prevent enemies from moving through them to take over the ship. The sewer systems, however, only have the "obvious defense". *Spacecrafts travel via MegaSpace Travel Drive. MegaSpace is "breached" when travel commences. Starcrafts travel through hypercorridors. *Distress calls have codes like "Code Severe" to "Code Dire". *Starcrafts have shields, which cannot be teleported past. *Starcrafts can have de-visibility. *They are equipped with Laser Missiles. *Several Technology and Specifications robots are on the ship. The commander can give many orders to the ship through the robots. *When a starcraft is disabled past a certain point, self-destruct is automatically initiated. The USSA doesn't want proprietary information falling into enemy hands. *Starcrafts are equipped with several escape pods, including an executive escape pod. Escape pods are equipped with funerary coffins. Teleportation Technology The USSA uses teleportation technology, although the fact that the teleportation is very expensive is mentioned almost every time that it is used. Teleportation is described as "all units are broken down into informational energy, transported at light speed and re-coded into the original state of matter" by Teleportman Kaward in ''Space-iversary. Pregnant women cannot teleport after their first trimester after an an incident referred to as "Grundel's Law", which was a horrifying tragedy. Teleportation must be made from a sterile environment, so there are a limited number of teleport bays in each starcraft. To risk getting a bug or other particles inside of a person during teleport is known as Kafkazation. It isn't pretty. In The Thrilling Adventure Hour in The Room Live, a pre-podcast episode, Croach the Tracker rants that teleportation is the least environmentally sound form of travel. The molecules wasted are the third most prevalent form of cosmic pollution. As this information is not in a podcast episode, it is still not considered canon. Other known USSA Starcrafts & Locations *USS Pride of Uranus - boarded by Murdermen in Space-iversary but saved by the USS Indomitable and Sparks Nevada. *Space Station Omega is the closest USSA station to Mars. Category:Sparks Nevada Misc. Pages